Detox (Straitus Nui)
Detox is a mysterious but charismatic individual who currently resides on Straitus Nui. Although he is at odds with Fusion, he formed a shaky alliance with them in their quest to find a way off the island. Biography Early Life Detox lets on very little about himself. Where he's from, or what he even is, is a mystery to both his enemies and allies. When asked what species he is, Detox claims to be a demon, with no other explanation added. It's known that he originates from an alternate universe, and somehow teleported to the main universe through the use of a Kanohi Olmak. He landed on Straitus Nui and has been stuck there ever since. For quite a while, Detox kept his presence a secret to most, if not all, of the island's inhabitants, preferring to live by himself. The few sightings of him have caused him to become somewhat of an urban legend amongst Fusion, similar to Makuta Evrator. A Shaky Alliance At some point, Graxx caught Detox stealing from the village Ancarth. Detox responded by taunting him and running circles around the Driver Line and the Toa Tripax, who were also present. Although his attempts at confusing them were successful, his getaway was interrupted by an attack from Makuta Skrage's team. Caught in a battle that wasn't his, Detox decided to side with the Driver Line after being viciously attacked by Skrage. Characteristics Despite the mystery surrounding him, Detox is quite the extrovert. His accented voice is able to cut above a conversation, and he clearly knows it. He is unafraid to state his often skewed opinion on matters, especially matters that don't involve him. Detox very obviously enjoys taunting and teasing both enemy and friend alike (although the question remains as to whether or not he allows himself to have any real friends amongst his allies). This is seen during his first encounter with Fusion, where he runs circles around the Driver Line and the Toa Tripax, dodging all of their attempted attacks and adding insult to injury. Because of his almost sadistic personality, Detox relishes in conflict of any kind. Graxx noted Detox' clear excitement moments watching him dive into battle against Makuta Skrage's forces. Due to all of his shortcomings, Detox blurs the line between hero and villain, and that often makes his fellow travelers uneasy. Xam refuses to induct him into the Driver Line, despite the fact that Detox' stealth and battle skills more than meet the requirements to join. Equipment and Abilities Detox can manipulate an unknown red energy, which seems to emanate from his body whenever he requires it. The limits on this aren't quite clear, although they are there. Detox can channel the energy into other beings so long as he maintains physical contact. This was demonstrated when grabbed Skrage and sent him flying several feet away. Channeling this same power into his legs can allow him to perform quick, albeit limited bursts of speed, making him appear as a blur of yellow and red to onlookers. However, Detox has a far more common use of the red energy. It appears that, through the energy, he can summon any weapon his mind can come up with. Although he can theoretically summon any weapon that can fit in his hands, Detox seems to prefer a gun/blade hybrid, which he simply calls gun blades. In its upright position, it simply acts as a single sided shortsword, easily held with one hand. However, with the flick of a wrist, this blade bends forward at the handle, becoming a hand cannon with the sword blade now acting as a long bayonet. Detox often dual wields these. Trivia * Detox is, as many of you probably know, the self-MOC of YouTube user BioRockDude, who gave me permission a long time ago to use Detox in my story. The Detox in my story is somewhat based off of the man himself, who took and owns the picture used in this page. * In order to give myself creative freedom, I made the Detox in my story from a different universe than BioRockDude's original Detox. * I envisioned Detox as having the same voice (British accent and all) as his creator. * It's been observed that, whenever Detox gets excited, be it happy or surprised, red energy seems to leak from his eyes.